Angel
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 5x08. Katherine Pierce attempts a second suicide attempt. Stefan Salvatore isn't happy. One shot. Steferine.


**Angel**

Katherine Pierce closed her eyes and avoided looking at the dark ceiling of the Salvatore mansion. It was just too depressing. No, this house was depressing. No scratch that everything was depressing.

Ever since Nadia had told her that she wanted nothing to do with her after Katherine purposely killed her boyfriend Gregor to free Matt from him she hadn't heard a peep from her. Which was definitely well deserved since Katherine wasn't going to win Mother of the Year award any time soon.

Though she had to admit that it still hurt.

She was human, vulnerable, and dying not exactly a great combination especially because of the fact that she was surrounded by people who hated her and were counting off the days until she fell dead. She was sure that Elena, Jeremy, and Damon were on top of that list.

Her lips wobbled, but the she bit on it harshly. She would not cry. That was the last thing she would ever do. She will not cry and be pathetic and be defeated. She was Katherine Pierce for crying out loud!

Katherine always knew how to get out of a sticky situation, but she doubted it would be as easy this time.

She shut her eyes closed already feeling the hot tears, just threatening too fall. Fool, fool, fool this is what happens when you screw people over and over, you die alone. Damon, Stefan, even Elijah her former lovers would probably laugh if she would fall dead. Well, maybe not Elijah but she was sure Damon will.

Katherine looked up at the ceiling again wishing she were dead already. Wishing that she would have jumped off the clock tower to her death. But no Saint Stefan, the hero couldn't bear to let her die. And Katherine didn't know if she should thank him for that or hate him.

Would anyone really miss her? Would they care if Katherine died? Would Stefan care? Even though he saved her once, he probably wouldn't again.

Katherine stood up feeling more with energy that she had felt over her miserable week. The house was completely empty. Elena was at college. Damon was out. Little Gilbert was at school. And Stefan was probably trying to ignore his summer trapped at the bottom of the lake.

She went up to the guest room that she was staying at. The smallest guest room that only had a few of Katherine's possessions. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a pink razor from the bottom drawer.

She remember how much she had to beg Stefan to keep it after her first suicide attempt and telling him it was a must and he had reluctantly let her. She was dying, she didn't want to be hairy either.

Her hand trembled as she grasped the blade over her wrist. She slid it across her wrist and the first drops of blood began to flow. Cut. Slash. Cut. Slash.

_For Mother._

_For Father._

_For Sister._

_For Nadia._

_For Stefan._

* * *

"Katherine, I'm home." Stefan replied as he placed the Chinese take out on the table. "I brought some Chinese take out if you're hungry." He frowned when she didn't respond. "Katherine?"

And then he smelled it blood.

He quickly used his vampire speed to flash inside Katherine's bedroom and then into the bathroom.

Katherine sat on the bathroom floor, her head tilted sideway, her eyes half closed. There was a bloody razor next to her. Her wrists were covered in deep cuts and blood was pouring out at rapid speed.

Stefan cursed under his breath as he picked her up. "Katherine," he murmured urgently. "Kat, you better not die on me or I will make you regret it."

* * *

When Katherine woke up again she recognize the dingy hospital room with the poor lighting. This was the room where she had killed Caroline and turned her into a vampire. Karma was a bitch.

She was wearing a paper robe of some kind that was making her feel itchy and she gasped when she saw her reflection in the window. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked horrible. She looked down and saw that from her elbows down her arms were wrapped in thick bandages and there were restraints on both her arms.

But that didn't change the fact that she was still alive.

Great, she couldn't even kill herself right.

Katherine started fidgeting to the point that the annoying machines next to her started making a lot of noise. A firm hand held her shoulder to keep her from squirming. "Will you please stay still?" a voice hissed. "Otherwise your wrists will start bleeding again."

Katherine gaped and then turned crimson from embarrassment. "Stefan?"

"Yes, it's me." Stefan said his tone softening, but he still looked pissed. "You really should have a nurse in here. Do you remember what happened?"

"I-"Katherine gaped, but she was at lost for words.

"You tried to kill yourself." Stefan finished her sentence flatly. "Again. After I told you not to. After you swore to me that you wouldn't try to kill yourself again."

"What do I have to live for?" she practically screeched. "Everyone hates me, Stefan in case you forgot. I doubt people are going to cry if I died. I just wanted to get it done with!"

"By suicide? That's a cowardly way to die, even for Katherine Pierce." His face had a funny expression mixed with hurt and anxiety. "I saw you on the bathroom floor Katherine, bleeding to death with your wrists and veins all cut up. The doctors said that you nearly died, Katherine. How do you think that would make me feel? That you died because you sliced up your wrists?"

"It's not your responsibility, Stefan." She hissed. "It was mine, I wanted to die. Why can't you just let me die?"

"Because Katherine get it through that thick skull of yours, I care about you and I don't want you to die over something as stupid as suicide. Yes, at lot of people hate you, yes you've done horrible things, yes things with your daughter aren't good but that doesn't mean you should die. It means you should try harder to survive. That's what you are Katherine Pierce, a survivor. Prove it, stop trying to take the easy way out."

A small smile quivered on her lips. "You care about me?"

"Yes," he emphasize without hesitating. "You helped me with my PTSD do you really expect me to just sit back and watch you screw up your life?"

"How very poetic of you," she said sarcastically, but Stefan had definitely lighten the mood. "But there is still the tiny fact that I'm dying."

"We'll figure something else," he cradle her hand softly. "As long as this doesn't repeat itself."

"Yes, sir," Katherine said sarcastically. She winced at the pain. "When are the restraints coming off?"

"When I'm positive that you aren't going to suffocate yourself with a pillow." He teased her lightly. "Are you in pain?"

"A little." She gave a mischievous smile. "You can help me forget about it though."

"Katherine," Stefan said gently, but sternly. "Sleep. You need sleep."

Katherine closed her eyes and rested her head comfortably against the stiff, hospital pillow. She didn't know if it was because of the drugs or the fact that Stefan actually may care about her a tiny bit but she felt happier. Or at the very least a tiny bit loved. She swore she felt Stefan's soft lips on her forehead.

She could swear that she almost head Stefan's voice.

"_I look at you and I see an angel."_

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
